


no cupids allowed

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 14 days of kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: "If Nico was perfectly honest, the whole Valentine’s day thing still made him a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t good at the sappy stuff in the first place, and all those dumb hearts and cupid decorations pasted everywhere around camp didn’t help. Nico would rather just avoid the holiday entirely. But since Will was here… well."14 Days of Kisses- Day 14- Kiss on the Lips!





	no cupids allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This is just a little bit of fluff, i don't really know what it is lol

Nico blinked himself awake, enjoying the quiet sunlight hitting his pillow. For one day, he wasn’t woken by weapons clanging and voices shouting outside. For one day, he got to sleep in. For one day. He had to cherish these when they came.

Nico yawned, flipping over onto his back. Why  _ was  _ the camp so quiet, anyways?

A minute later, he got his answer. The cabin door opened and then closed again, and a warm presence appeared at Nico’s side, but he couldn’t bother to open his eyes until he heard Will’s voice saying his name.

“Hey,” Nico said, his voice raspier than he’d realized. He pulled himself up, looking at Will blearily.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Nico yawned. “It’s so quiet today. I could sleep in for once.”

Will smiled tentatively. “It’s… It’s Valentine’s day.”

Nico froze. “Ah.”

If he was perfectly honest, the whole Valentine’s day  _ thing _ still made him a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t good at the sappy stuff in the first place, and all those dumb hearts and cupid decorations pasted everywhere around camp didn’t help. Nico would rather just avoid the holiday entirely. But since Will was here… well.

“You didn’t, um… plan anything, did you?” Nico asked. Will eyes widened.

“I thought you- you said you didn’t want to do Valentine’s day stuff!” Will said quickly, stumbling over his words. “I mean- if you want to, I mean, I can-”

“No, no. I’d rather if we didn’t.” Nico found Will’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. “But that’s sweet of you.”

“Oh.” Will said. He slipped under the covers next to Nico. “I just, y’know, I know you don’t like this Valentine's stuff. But I also want you to know that I really care about you.”

“Aw, Will.”

Will smiled. “So I was thinking that we could just hang out instead? Have a nice, low key Valentine’s, with no cupids allowed?”

Nico laughed. “Sounds good.”

One Cards Against Humanity game and three boxes of chocolates later, Nico was resting against Will’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Will’s arm around his waist. Nico turned to press a kiss to Will’s cheek. Then another, to his jaw. Then down to his neck. He felt goosebumps rise on Will’s skin.

“You just got chills,” Nico said, sitting up. He couldn’t keep the delight out of his voice.

Will swallowed hard.

“I felt it,” Nico continued, leaning forward and fighting a smile. “On your arms. Why did you just get chills?”

Will didn’t make a sound, but his cheeks darkened. It wasn’t often Nico made Will flustered. Nico decided to make the most of it.

He cocked his head and whispered: “Is it because of me?”

Will’s blushed even more, his grip on Nico’s waist tightening.

“Do I give you  _ chills _ , Doctor Sunshine?” Nico was practically purring now, refusing to break eye contact with Will. Will didn’t say a word. He just stared at Nico with those big blue eyes.

Nico adjusted so that a knee was on either side of Will’s lap, and rested his elbows on Will’s shoulders. He took Will’s face in his hands and angled it back to look up at him. “Hm?”

“I, uh…” Will trailed off, but his eyes flitted down to Nico’s lips. Nico couldn’t contain his smirk now.

“Well,” Nico breathed, dipping his head down a bit. “I can think of one way we could celebrate Valentine’s day.” Their faces were less than a centimeter apart now, Nico’s lips almost skimming Will’s. Will let out a puff of air, and Nico could feel him melt a little.

Nico was smiling when he brought their lips together.


End file.
